What you hear is not what you get
by peter-the rat
Summary: Ron learns a lesson to never listen in on other people's conversations.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. Oh this can get tiring writing this for every story.  
  
Summary: Ron gets a lesson of not listing in on other people's conversations. Implied H/G  
  
"Ron can you go get my book out of your room? I gave a book to Harry to use for a bit but I need to look something up for my homework."  
  
"Sure" I said getting up to go get that book. As I walk closer to my room I can hear a girl crying. It came from my room that I had to share with four other guys. I stood outside the door not knowing what to do. I didn't want to barge in imagining that it was some girl that Seamus was breaking up with.  
  
"Harry I don't know what to do"  
  
"Shh Ginny it will be alright. It is my fault anyway."  
  
"No Harry we both did it, I was involved just as much as you were"  
  
"Yes, but you didn't want to at first, if I had just stopped then it would never have happened."  
  
"Oh Harry what are we going to tell my mom. She will be so disappointed in me."  
  
"I will just tell her the truth it is my fault I tried to convince you"  
  
"No you can't do that she feels like you are a son just as much as Ron and the others"  
  
Why that little prat. I invite him into my family and this is how he repays me by getting my sister pregnant. I'll show him, I will make him pay. Maybe I should owl Fred and George and tell them what is going on I am sure they will send me some of their products to use on that prat.  
  
"Ok do you want to come down to the common room with me?"  
  
"No I am tired can I just stay here and take a nap"  
  
"Alright, you can stay here and sleep for a little bit but after a while you will have to go to your room to get some sleep because I don't think Ron will be happy seeing you sleep in my bed" Harry said making Ginny laugh. "See I made you laugh and happy. I know something else that will make you happy"  
  
That bastard I thought, I taught him how to act around girls and now he had to use those lessons on my sister. "Harry!" I heard my sister say while she was giggling. I walked down the stairs forgetting Hermione's book. I clearly did not want to go in my room at the moment and I did not want to stay up their and listen to them anymore.  
  
"Ron did you get my book?" Hermione asked, I just brushed her aside with a wave and sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. I just stared into the fireplace plotting my revenge on Harry, who got my sweet innocent little sister pregnant. I don't know how long I sat there thinking but I broke out of my train of thought when I started to hear Hermione talk to someone else.  
  
"Harry do you still have my book that I gave you?"  
  
"Yea I will get it for you later"  
  
Something inside of me just snapped when I heard him talk. I stood up and rammed right into him making him fall and I kneed him in the stomach while punching his face. Before I could even get another punch in Seamus and Dean already dragged me off of him.  
  
"Ron, what the hell was that for!"  
  
"That was for getting my sister pregnant"  
  
"Whoa Harry even I know not to mess around with Ginny. You would have all the Weasley brothers out for your blood." Dean stated butting into the conversation.  
  
"Shut up Dean! You are not helping me out at all. Actually you are probably making Ron even angrier than he is. Ron I did not get your sister pregnant!"  
  
"Then what was it you guys were talking about up there?"  
  
"Ginny's hairbrush"  
  
"WHAT?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Everybody shut up. Alright now I am extremely confused both of you are going to explain right now" Hermione said making the common room go dead silent and also cause Ginny to wake up and come down stairs.  
  
"Why is everyone gathered over here and Dean, Seamus why are you holding on to Ron?"  
  
"Well ... um ... I kind of listened to your conversation to Harry earlier ... and I thought that you were pregnant ... so Seamus and Dean had to pull me off of Harry because I was trying to beat him up.  
  
"Ron I am going to kill you! How could you think that I would get pregnant?!" Ginny said while chasing Ron around the common room but didn't get very far because Seamus and Dean stopped her. "Dean put me down, I swear if you don't put me down you will never be able to have children." Dean let her down so that she could stand on her own but didn't let her go.  
  
"All of you stop. Now Harry what were you going to say earlier?" Hermione said making everyone shut up again.  
  
"Well I was playing with Ginny's hair when I accidentally dropped the hair brush and it broke"  
  
"Aww that is so ..." But Dean could not finish what he was going to say because Ginny elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"What is the big deal about a hairbrush?" Ron asked  
  
"Well when I was packing my trunk I couldn't find my hairbrush so I decided to take one of mom's since she has so many. I didn't realize that I took the hairbrush that is considered to be like the best thing ever."  
  
"Wait Ginny I am confused why would a hairbrush be really important?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well my mom received that hairbrush from her mom and her mom received it from her mom who received it from her mom and so on and so forth. My mom was planning to give it to me on my 17th birthday."  
  
"Oh so you are not really pregnant?"  
  
"No Ron! You are so stupid I hope this taught you to never listen in to people's conversations?"  
  
"Um ...yes" Ron said while the tips of his ears started to turn red.  
  
A/N: I know my stories are not the greatest when it comes to grammar and that is partly because I do not like editing. So I am looking for a beta for my other story Mystery Man. 


End file.
